


what i did in my untreated state

by fandom_and_stuffs



Series: something every day of 2017 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gets the rating for mild gore just to be on the safe side, In The Flesh AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_and_stuffs/pseuds/fandom_and_stuffs
Summary: vague in the flesh au. bucky is... struggling





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on in the flesh, which is an awesome show that you should totally go watch right now. if you haven't seen it, the basic rundown is: people were dead, people were zombies, people got cured.

_ My name is James Barnes. I am a Partially Deceased Syndrome Sufferer and what I did in my untreated state was not my fault.  _

 

Bucky’s hands curl tightly in his hair. His elbows rest on his knees and he rocks back and forth slightly, trying to catch his breath. It is not working. 

 

_ Concentrate, Barnes, _ he tells himself.  _ My name is James - my name is - I am a Partially De- fuck.  _ This isn’t working, he realises. He’s slipping into panic.    
“Bucky.” Steve’s voice grounds him, a little. He thinks maybe he is okay. 

 

But he blinks once, and all of sudden the floor underneath his feet and the bed isn't right, it isn’t carpet it is hard, grey concrete, and it is covered in blood. The blood isn’t his; it belong to the body below him. She is a girl, maybe fifteen, maybe a little older. Her torso is a bloody mess. Most of her internal organs are missing, some of them strewn across the ground and some of them are in his hands. He can feel her intestines sliding through his fingers, can feel every inch of them and the blood that is soaking them somehow, even though his hands are still scratching at his scalp and all he can really feel is the grease of hair he hasn’t washed in three weeks. Every part of him is slick with blood and grime and blood, so much blood, in his hands and in his hair and in his mouth, choking him and spilling out onto the floor: concrete, or carpet - 

  
And before he has fully returned to his senses he vomits all over the bright blue carpet.    
“Bucky, can you hear me?” Steve’s hand is on his shoulder - his right shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into his (dead) skin.    
“Yeah,” Bucky manages to say, bile stinging his throat. “Yeah. Okay. Shit.”    
“Need some help?” Steve’s voice is drowning is sickly-sweet sympathy. It is appreciated, if unecessary.    
“No. I… I’m gonna clean this up myself. I’m okay.”    
“Alright.” Steve doesn’t believe him. Good, since he’s lying.    
“Yeah. Alright.” Bucky stands up, and breathes, and steps over the sick on the carpet to get to the bathroom. Alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, day five done. nice. 
> 
> im on tumblr @barbaragordonpng


End file.
